


【海易】袭警（ABO）

by LostSeason



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason
Relationships: 瑜昉
Kudos: 14





	【海易】袭警（ABO）

郑易被许久未尝过的发情期高热折磨得生不如死。  
新一轮的热潮袭来时他四肢百骸又翻涌起那种难以言明的酸软感觉，逃避不了，更阻止不了。不理智的欲望来势汹汹，仅用三秒便使理智的他溃不成军。郑易摔倒在沙发和茶几之间，撞疼了膝盖也无暇顾及。他没力气爬起来，只能一只手死命捂住嘴巴里即将流泻而出的可悲的呻吟声，仰长脖子竭力克制愈发凌乱的呼吸。  
这里是他的家，他或许不用这般死命忍耐。但郑易讨厌曝露如此不堪的自己。  
灰色布料的家居裤上已然洇湿出一大片深黑，然而他的括约肌还在自欺欺人地颤抖着收缩，企图阻止那些淫水不要继续从后穴深处喷泻出来。这一举动只激得omega发情时倍加敏感的穴内涌起更强的空虚感，比任何时候都渴望被打开、被填满。他分开腿瘫坐着，无谓又焦虑地在地板上磨蹭，这动作使他看上去完全变成发情的雌兽，直让地板上也留下斑斑点点的水痕。  
他悔不当初。郑易心想，是他昨夜所有的选择都做错了。  
他不应该不顾即将到来的发情期，留在局里加班到天黑。不应该贪图方便，让信赖的同事在腺体上咬下临时标记。不应该为了能把车开回家而走那条绕远的路。  
最重要的是，他见到那个孩子时万不应该把车停下。

即便放眼全警局，郑易也是年轻人中最出色的一个。他敏锐，克制，正直，办事高效，没有人敢因他的性别而小瞧他的工作能力。同事们的尊重使郑易偶尔只记得自己是一个警察，忘记自己还是一个omega。  
在路上遇见情况时，作为警察的责任心使他没有多加思考，便下车去帮助那个重重跌倒在路边的高中生。  
空气里有一股淡淡的芳香气味，让郑易鼻腔犯痒。穿校服的男孩蜷着身体跪在柏油路上，碎发被汗水沁湿粘在额角，眉头紧皱，身体发着不寻常的热度。他被身体的异变搅乱了头脑，自我保护意识让他不断胡乱挣开郑易扶他的手。  
“看着我，看着我！能听见吗！”  
郑易伸手去拽他的衣襟迫使他抬起头来，于是看见男孩涨红的脸与两颗锐利的尖牙。就是在见到他的牙齿的那一刻，郑易开始不自知地颤抖。  
他明白这是怎么一回事，面前显然是一只正在经历分化的alpha。  
男孩的瞳仁立成竖线，已经像极了凶光毕露的狼眼，喉咙里翻滚着介乎于低吟与嚎叫之间的声音，刺在郑易的鼓膜上，使他全身麻痹，仿佛是身体在出离意志、径自逃走。

对……他应该立刻逃走的。不应该让虚无缥缈的所谓责任心压倒他试图逃生的本性。  
经历分化是个艰苦的过程，需要来自外界的照料和抚慰。更何况，一匹年轻alpha的发狂将给夜晚的街道带来何种程度的骚动，郑易无法想象。所以他忍住逃开的冲动，拼命将那个男孩拉扯起来，想送他去对所有人都安全的地方。  
alpha被折磨得虚脱不已，全身力气倚靠在郑易拉开的车门上，在某个瞬间，像成熟的果实被刺穿外皮，年轻人脖颈上腺体有香气爆裂开来。那是胡椒味，芳香之外更有一种刺鼻的辛辣，呛得郑易不住咳嗽。他赶快在自己口袋中摸索应急用的抑制剂，再迟一会儿，恐怕就要被alpha初次产生的猛烈信息素冲撞得无力行动。  
此时他打颤的膝盖使他终于想起自己是一只omega，发情期来临之前的omega。郑易体内的热流翻涌起来，该是身体误认为即将要被面前这个用信息素沁透他的alpha所享用，从隐秘的腔内挤出来些淫水，臀缝间逐渐泛起湿滑的触觉。空气里弥漫的胡椒味间混入属于他的苦橙叶味，两种信息素交织争斗得难舍难分，使这危机场面偏生出几分旖旎和情色意思来。  
这是他无法控制的事。  
他取出抑制剂，尖锐的针头却引起面前敏感不已的alpha的误会。男孩猛地朝他扑推过来，郑易敌不过这样的蛮力，狠狠撞在车后座上摔得天旋地转。情急之下他去摸腰间的手铐，才锁住对方一边的手腕，另一侧没有来得及铐在车上就整个人被alpha掀翻。身材高大的男孩欺身而上，骑着郑易的腰，怒吼着亮出两枚利齿作为警告。他是一个刚刚觉醒的强势的alpha，他最讨厌被人控制。  
郑易恨恨地想，他真是讨厌一切无法控制的事情。  
“我不是要伤害你！你听我说……alpha!”  
他试图凭借警校时学习的一些格斗本领挽回局面，可这实在可笑，一个发情的omega并不具备反抗alpha的能力。那男孩只是狠狠捏住他的手腕，郑易就感觉浑身的骨头因这一捏变得酥软，下腹的情热加剧，藏在内裤里已经湿透的穴口空虚地咬含翕合，急切地想要向天生的支配者奉献一切。  
完了，他要完了。

再迟钝的猎手也能把控如今的局面。刚成年的小alpha早就嗅见那些不属于自己的果叶香气是如何从辛冽变成媚人的清甜，他的喉咙里传出嘶哑的咕噜声，将郑易的白色衬衣向上拉起，长裤则一把扯下。在他看来郑易的模样如同食物主动送上门来无异。一个缠着他不走的发情omega此刻不住地流着淫水仰躺在他身下，除了想被操之外，难道还有什么其他的解释吗？  
连犹豫也没有，alpha将两根手指一并刺入，直截了当地在那被花蜜濡湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里翻搅。郑易腰弹起来，短促地哀叫一声，之后便都成了随他动作而发出的闷哼。Alpha的手指极长，蛮横地挤开他体内深处的肉壁毫无章法地四处碾压，可他淫荡的身体并没有因此觉得不满，反而升腾起一股诡异的快慰。他愉悦而贪婪地吞吃着alpha的手指，透明的水液溅出来，弄湿了年轻男孩的整个手掌。Alpha动得越来越快，快感和羞愤激烈交战之下郑易双眼紧闭着被轻易送上高潮，身前勃立的阴茎颤巍巍地泄出了白精，弄脏在男孩蓝白相间的校服上。  
他没有得到喘息的机会，alpha已经将他火热的性器抵在臀缝处沾着那些淫水来回磨蹭，硕大的龟头轻松顶开穴口处柔软的媚肉。男孩发出一声舒爽的喟叹，随后便狠狠发力，整根肉棒操进郑易身体里。

“啊…啊……！别动……”

被人填满的感觉使郑易两眼发白，快感的电流从下腹一路打到指尖，使他挣扎着夹紧了身上人的侧腰。在头脑理解之前身体已经自作主张地回应起对方，湿滑的肉壁发疯一般吸吮亲吻那粗壮的柱身，绞紧了不想松口。Alpha被这般的献媚和挽留激红了眼，掐住郑易的腰使他略抬起臀部，直接在他体内横冲直撞起来。没有任何技巧，只是一个劲地往里顶，每一下都像要将人操穿似的，如同一匹泄欲的野兽。郑易被这种过于胡来的办法折腾得痛苦不堪，可又爽到了极致。不断有淫水从他的腔内淋出来浇在男孩的龟头上，被抽插击打成粘稠的白沫弄得两人交合之处脏乱无比。  
他此时再没有什么其他身份，只是一个欣喜于被alpha占有的omega，香甜滑腻的omega。  
在郑易射了第二次时男孩停了下来，低下身凑近他，汗水滴落在郑易的眼角。他确信身下人已经被操得服帖，于是托起郑易的后脑，向omega的腺体露出他刚刚成熟的尖牙。

如此情形下郑易终于重新挣扎起来。  
“不要……不能咬！你他妈的，滚开，别咬我……啊！

Alpha对此的应答只是又重新顶进他肉穴里，前端堪堪抵在最深处最隐秘的狭缝上。郑易愤怒的声音立刻拐了弯，变成崩溃般的呻吟。  
“不……别进去，求你别进去……”  
高傲的alpha似乎只是在威胁他，并没有真的闯进郑易的生殖腔，而是趁他瑟瑟发抖地恳求时重新向腺体发起攻势。他的虎牙刺破了那里的皮肤，可是下一秒又突然离开，捂着嘴巴干呕起来。  
是其他alpha的临时标记——刚成年的猎食者于是明白，身下的家伙已经是其他人的猎物。其他人的信息素味道险些使他呕吐，可这更激起了他作为alpha的好胜心。如今贯穿了这个甜美omega的是他，更年轻，更强大，更能让omega臣服。这个临时标记是一根木刺，只需将它拔了便是。  
男孩为自己在与同类竞争的初次胜利感到无比愉快。他狠狠地咬上了omega的腺体，将自己辛辣的信息素灌进郑易的体内。旧的标记与新的标记之间的排斥反应让郑易痛得几乎昏迷，他全身发麻，不断为他新的所属者这样强硬的攻势而战栗。

Alpha完成了标记便重新开始操他，全然不顾他正忍受怎样的煎熬，接下去的情事里郑易已经不是完全清醒。他在凶蛮的操弄里颠簸得两眼失焦，只有听觉能告知他如今已是怎样情形。丢人的呜咽声和伏身在他两腿之间不停抽插的年轻alpha那粗重的呼吸声叠作一片，伴之以精囊袋狠狠抽打在会阴时的脆响，性器在蜜穴里鞭笞捣弄出的呲啵水声，如此种种烧坏了他，羞耻与兴奋拧转成一股绳，勒得他几乎缺氧。  
他搞不清楚自己是从哪一刻开始哭的，原来引以为傲的自控在男孩面前被击碎成沙。无论是这些使他眼角发痛的泪水，还是肉穴深处遵循天性汩汩涌出的爱液，他已然对自己的身体失去所有的掌控，整个人叫alpha顶得全化成一滩水般。  
郑易不知道自己又射了几次，只知道在彻底失去意识之前，那个男孩仍然在贪恋地咬着他的腺体。

天蒙蒙亮时，郑易重新苏醒过来。Alpha已经离开了——毕竟谁也不能指望刚分化的小孩子能懂得在标记过后留在omega身边安抚。  
郑易艰难地回了家，发信息给局里的领导告假。身上的陌生味道使他不可能去单位和其他的alpha共处一室，何况那个帮他做了临时标记的好心同事假如发现他的标记被别人掩盖，难说会不会又引发什么骚乱。  
重新唤起的发情期来势汹汹，失去alpha陪伴的不安感又让他神经衰弱。郑易强打精神洗干净自己之后，在家里昏睡了一整天。

直到傍晚时，他爬起来喝水，因热潮而摔倒在客厅。就是这时，有人叩响了他家的门。  
他没有询问来人是谁，因为他闻到了。门板背后是昨晚那个年轻alpha毫不收敛的信息素。更加浓郁、更加辛辣，呛得他又一次浑身颤抖。  
对标记者的疯狂想念使omega再也没有什么自尊自控，站不起身，就跪着爬到防盗门前为男孩开门，于是又一次沦陷在那对狼般的眼睛里，又一次向alpha的利齿献上自己的脖颈。  
年轻alpha欣然纳下猎物的示好，将他的信息素味肆意播撒在郑易的领域里，在他最安全的居所里侵犯他、标记他。  
“郑警官是不是还不认识我？”  
这是两人相遇以来男孩对他说的第一句话。郑易不知道他是怎么查到自己的身份，怎么找到自己的家，但他现在问不出口。因为男孩又操到了郑易生殖腔的开口，这次没有理会omega的抗拒，凶狠地挤了进去。  
“我叫顾海，郑警官，记住了。你的alpha叫顾海。”  
郑易含着顾海的结，又一次在高潮中哭了出来。

end


End file.
